Duel Academy (New Domino)
}} Duel Academy, known as Duel Academia in the Japanese version, is a setting of the third arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, located in New Domino City. Unlike the GX Duel Academy, this Academy isn't divided into three separate dorms based on rank, and it is not a boarding school. Instead, it is similar to a traditional school. The students are divided into classes based on their age and the lower level students have lessons based around specific types (and presumably attributes, however this has not been shown) of monsters. The upper level student curriculum is currently unknown. The Academy itself is also divided into various areas, which is clearly seen on the picture. One of this areas is a large track use for learning and practice riding a Duel Runner with an instructor. Exams for Duel Runner licenses can also be taken here, as shown when Akiza applied for her own. Uniforms Duel Academy lower level and female upper level uniforms.]] In flashbacks of Akiza's past, it was shown that she attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager. In this one, the uniforms look a lot more formal and gallant. The lower class females wear red jackets and a yellow bow tie,while the lower class males wear blue jackets with either a white or blue shirt and a red tie. The upper class females wear long knee length red jackets, black tights, and don't wear the yellow bow ties. It is unknown if the upper class males have to wear the red ties or if they are also permitted to not wear them. The lower class backpacks are red (females) and green (males) and their Duel Disks are stored in it with the long side folded against the right side of the backpack. The upper class are allowed to bring briefcases instead if they want. In the English dub, it is stated by Commander Koda that Akiza attended the Duel Academy and was a Slifer Red. Koda himself was an Obelisk Blue, perhaps referencing the Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Students *Akiza Izinski (started attending before the series, dropped out due to her powers, came back sometime between the Dark Signer arc and the WRGP arc to be at the top of her class.) *Commander Koda (dub only; Koda attended Duel Academy before Akiza dropped out. He got injured by Akiza's powers. In the Japanese version, that student was not Koda and was unnamed.) *Leo *Luna *Dexter *Bob *Patty *Sly *Lester (enlisted himself at this academy by making everyone believe he was a transfer student, but in reality was after Luna. After his Turbo Duel against Leo and Luna, he fled, while erasing any memories about him from the people of the Academy, except for the twins). ''Tag Force 4-6'' The video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4- 6, non-canonically introduces more female students. * Kami * Wisteria * Cherry * Yuma Miyata * Odelia * Tasha * Rayna * Bright * Ida * Nadia * Reyna * Maggie * Hana * Cali * Naomi Staff *Miss Bartlet (Teaches the lower level students) *Rudolph Heitmann (Vice principal) *An unnamed principal Category:Duel schools